Software developers may use logging systems to capture data associated with the execution of a particular software application, as such data may be useful to developers for various purposes, including debugging and optimizing the application. In some instances, however, it may be difficult to prevent the logging of data that should not be logged, such as data that includes passwords or other secret information, particularly while also optimizing for the efficiency of the software code and for the performance of the one or more computer systems that may execute the code and/or provide the logging functions.